Some things in life just aren't meant to be
by CrowsAce
Summary: Summary: Human!au. Yaoi! SLASH! Bobby thinks Edward thinks too much. Edward thinks that Bobby has a sponge for a brain and should just leave him alone, unfortunately for him some things in life aren't meant to be. Rating will go up


**Some things in life just aren't meant to be**

 **Summary:** Human!au. Yaoi! SLASH! Bobby thinks Edward thinks too much. Edward thinks that Bobby has a sponge for a brain and should just leave him alone, unfortunately for him some things in life aren't meant to be.

Spongebob-Bobby Squidward-Edward

Slashyness ahead. You've been warned

 **Chapter one: The act of working, it's an art.**

* * *

Edward stared blankly ahead of him, glancing at the clock every few moments letting out a sigh, he really should stop looking at the clock, especially since he only started work 5 minutes ago.

"Hey Edward~"

Glancing over at the source of the far to joyful greeting. Edward considered what life would've been like without the annoying blonde twit in it. But alas it was never to be.

"Edward. Edward. Edward. Edwaaaard. Edward. Edw-"

"What!" He snapped. Already annoyed and the day hadn't even begun.

Edward cringed at the sound of the blondes trademark laugh.

"Oh Edward I just wanted to know if-"

The blonde cut himself off with a gasp as he looked at the entrance to the restaurant, watching as the first set of customers entered, officially starting their working day.

"Customer" Bobby squealed excitedly running into the kitchen to begin preparing for the orders.

Edward let out another sigh. _It's gonna be a loong day_.

* * *

After what was indeed a very long day it was finally closing time. Standing outside Edward had his arms wrapped around his waist waiting boredly for the shop to be locked up so he could go.

"Right oh. Time to go boys see you tomorrow." Eugine called out as he began to walk away, whistling merrily thinking about all the money he had got today.

Edward rolled his eyes and began the half an hour walk home momentarily forgetting about the annoying blonde. Though how it was possible to forget the presence of the blonde was beyond understandable, but just for a moment Edward forgot… Only a moment.

"Hey Edward" said Bobby slamming into the side of him.

"...Oh boy."

"Let's walk together. You wouldn't want to walk home all alone in the dark would you."

Edward let out a sigh and moved to the left slightly to put some distance between himself and the blonde, though a fat lot of good that did as the blonde only moved close to him again slinging one arm around him.

Sighing Edward droned out the annoying high pitched voice of the blonde as they made their way to their homes.

An eternity seemed to pass before finally the odd pair reached their destination.

"Right then Bobby as _enjoyable_ as our little walk together was its time we parted ways."

And with that Edward walked over to his home letting himself in and slamming the door behind him before the blonde could say anything. Once again he let out a sigh this time of relief at finally being free from the annoying blonde and his tedious job.

He could hear the muffled shout of the blonde calling out goodbye.

Heading upstairs Edward began to get ready for bed. He had another tedious day tomorrow after all.

* * *

The next day came far too soon for Edwards liking. Getting out of bed he began to get ready.

Looking in the mirror he scowled at his reflection. His brown eyes looked almost black due to the dark bags underneath them, it didn't help how pale his skin was. Most of the time it was almost blue.

Brushing his dark brown hair he grabbed his hat of the stand and made his way outside.

It was another nice day in the small town of Bikini Bottom. Shame he wouldn't be able to appreciate the day though, seeing as he will be stuck at his dead end job.

"Morning Edward!"

The sound of that voice made him want to slam his head against the door.

"Ready for work" the high pitched voice called out from his blonde next door neighbour.

Sometime he honestly didn't know why he never packed up and moved years ago, not only living next door but having to work with the annoying male was almost too much.

But for some strange reason he stayed. He couldn't bring himself to leave. Not even..

Letting out a sigh Edward began the trek to work. Bobby walking right next time him talking about his snail and something to do with butterflies. They were almost at work when Bobby called him back to reality.

"Well Edward?"

"Huh?"

"I said is 12:30 lunch break ok?"

"Umm yeah." He Replied back confusedly. He always had his lunch break at 12:30 why wouldn't it be ok?

Looking ahead he noticed Mr. Krabs opening the doors, completely missing the gleeful expression that spread across the blondes face.

* * *

A/N: TBC. Yh thats right I started another story. Of course it's yaoi. And yes it had to be a squidward/spongebob fic…. It had to be done.


End file.
